Sisters Shouldn't Hate Each Other
by Aurum.Fidei
Summary: Alex does a bit of meddeling. Established Alex/Lucy. Mentions of Clark/Lois.


**Sisters Shouldn't Hate Each Other**

 **A/N: First time venturing into the Supergirl fandom so don't be too harsh on me although I do appreciate reviews of all kinds! This is following a prompt I saw that I really liked and will be doing a couple of fics like this! The prompt will be at the bottom this is Lucy/Alex or Major Danvers however you refer to them! They are established in this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING!**

Family was important to Alex Danvers. Her mother may have high expectations and be difficult to please but she loved her no doubt about it. Her father was the best father a girl could imagine and she missed him more than words could possibly describe. And her sister Kara had quite literally dropped out of the sky and into her life and into her heart. She loved her little sister. She bonded with the alien the minute she set foot in her home when she was only 13 years old. She loved that now that Kara was Supergirl that she got to work with her little sister on a nearly daily basis.

It was for these reasons and more that it broke her heart to see her girlfriend Lucy struggle with her broken family. Her mother had long since passed away. Her father had did the wrong things too many times in her eyes and pushed her away. And because of sisterly arguments Lucy did not talk with her older sister Lois.

It was a good thing that Alex had a special connection to the older Lane sister. She was technically Clark Kent's cousins adoptive sister…

"Hey Clark" She talked into the phone "I need a huge favor that neither of our girlfriends will like too much at first. But I really think it will be good for them."

"I'm listening"

"I really want Lucy to have her sister back so I was thinking that you and Lois could come here this weekend and we could all have dinner. They need family and more than just the Kent's and Danvers. They need each other."

"I think that's a great idea. What do you think Lois?"

Shit Clark put her on speaker phone again.

"I agree Alex. It's time for me and Luce to set aside our differences and just be sisters." Lois' voice came through almost immediately.

"Let's just hope Lucy agrees…"

 _That Saturday_

Lucy was excited for her dinner date with her girlfriend of 6 months. She enjoyed spending time with just Alex. Outside of work. Outside of aliens. Outside of hero talk. She just liked their alone time. She was just about ready for the evening when she heard Alex call out. "Luce! Are you almost ready? I made reservations for 7!"

"Yea Alex! I will be right out!" Lucy finished applying her lipstick. She never really felt appreciated when she had dated James. But Alex was different. Alex enjoyed her company and saw her for what she was worth. She saw everything. Not just the younger Lane sister.

She walked out and she was slightly stunned to see Alex in a dark blue sleeveless dress. "Wow I never see you in a dress. What is the occasion?" Lucy laughed lightly as she looked her girlfriend up and down appreciatively.

That is when Alex became nervous all of a sudden "Lucy, I don't want you to be mad but I kind of did something I don't think you will like very much. You look very beautiful by the way."

She really did. She was rocking it in a dark maroon short romper that had billowing sleeves. That didn't stop Lucy from hardening her gaze at Alex "What exactly did you do?"

"I MAY have invited Clark and Lois to join us for dinner so that you and Lois could work everything out together" Alex flinched under her rock hard glare.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lucy screamed as she spun around placing her hands on her head

"Yup…they are kind of on their way here right now so we can all ride together…" Alex was still shying away not knowing how to handle Lucy when she was this mad.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS ALEX?" She screamed "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?"

"I didn't betray you Lucy! I wanted you to have your family. I know you don't want anything to do with your dad after all he has done to you and your friends but there is no reason you can't work it out with Lois"

"YES THERE IS A DAMN GOOD REASON I CAN'T WORK THIS OUT WITH LOIS! I. DON'T. WANT. TOO. I HAVEN'T WANTED TOO SINCE THE LAST TIME I SAW HER SIX YEARS AGO WHEN SHE PICKED WORK AND HER RELATIONSHIP WITH KENT OVER OUR SISTERHOOD!" with that Lucy burst into tears. Alex tried to hug her but she got promptly shoved away.

"Lucy sisters shouldn't hate each other."

"I don't hate Lois. I hate her decisions. I want our relationship back. But Lois chose this a long time ago." She quietly sobbed

"Well she obviously has changed her mind. She wants to do this dinner Luce."

"Well it doesn't matter Alex. I don't. You betrayed me. I don't think I can go to dinner with two women who double crossed me." Lucy glared at Alex yet again her voice began to rise

"God damn it. LUCY! I did this because… because I…" Alex fought to find the right words she didn't want Lucy to leave. She knew that if she left now it was for good.

"BECAUSE WHY ALEX?!" Lucy shouted at her.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!"

Silence fell over the apartment as they both began to process what exactly had fallen out of Alex's mouth.

"Lucy, I…" Before she could even form another word Alex was cutoff by her girlfriend throwing herself onto her and kissing her with all her current emotions. There was frustration, passion, lust, and last but definitely not least love.

"I love you too" Lucy said quietly when she finally came up for air.

Before either of them could say anything else they both heard laughing outside of the door and then heard the unmistakable voice of Clark Kent saying "Is it safe to knock now?"

"Dear lord Kent please tell me you kept your glasses on for the entirety of our argument." Lucy rolled her eyes as she let her sister and eventual brother in law into her apartment.

"I may have slipped them off in time to see you tackle my dear cousins big sister to the ground." Clark chuckled heartily

Lucy smiled at Clark and took a deep breath before turning to her older sister "Lois"

"Lucy" Lois looked as though she was about to cry

"How much of that argument did you hear?"

"Enough to know how you feel. If you really want I can go. You three can enjoy yourselves…" Lois said even though it was the last thing she wanted "But for what it's worth I have really missed you Luce."

Lucy started to tear up yet again and she did something that shocked every person in the room. She hugged Lois. "This needs fixing. Alex is right. Sisters need each other! Who else am I going to go to to talk about her too? Can't really go to Kara can I now?" the Lane sister began to laugh "I've missed you too Lois."

"Now how about we all get to dinner? Reservations are at 7!" Alex stated.

And with that the respective couples joined hands and began the walk to the nearby Bistro.

 **A/N: There you have it! The prompt was imagine your ship is having an argument and A blurts out I love you for the first time to B. I love this prompt and plan to use it a few more times with a couple more ships that I like! I also wanted to include some Lane sister fluff because I honestly really want them to add in Lois' character to the show and SOON!**


End file.
